Well, You Could Lock Me Up In Your Heart
by ARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: After spending hours on end with each other, Rebekah and Vaughn finally get back to Mystic Falls. Despite his feelings, Vaughn leaves Rebekah so he could search for the cure for Silas along with his new found interest, Abbie but Rebekah gets Klaus to help her find it for herself along with Stefan. Crossing paths from time to time, how will the two lovers keep to themselves? Review?
1. Chapter 1

[I do apologise for how short this chapter but it's only meant to be a short stater. The next ones will be longer.]

Both Rebekah and Galen made their way down the middle of a road leading towards Mystic Falls' town centre, they'd spent almost a week on the island where Silas once lay.  
A cough scratched at the back of Vaughn's throat as the blonde vampire's hand reached out to take hold of his; her fingers lacing between his own. A mild wave of shock washed over the hunter for a quick moment before he furrowed his brow towards himself. Why was he acting shocked over this? It was nothing new, him and Rebekah had been stuck together for over a week, she feared what was on the island and forced him to stay up with him all night talking about everything and anything.  
He gave Rebekah's hand a light squeeze which caused a weak smile to mask her tired features, she may be a vampire but she needed sleep and being stuck in an island doesn't help that in any way.

Rebekah's pace quickened as they got closer to the over packed streets and busy shops but Vaughn didn't follow her lead, he near enough stopped in his tracks which caused Rebekah's shoulder to jerk backwards and eventually, she had no other choice but to spin on the balls of her feet and face him with a brow delicately arched in confusion.  
"What is it?" a frown forming upon her features.  
"We can't do this, you need to go back to your friends and I need to find Katherine." Vaughn's jaw was tight as he spoke, trying so hard to put his feelings for her to the side. He was a hunter, he was meant to want to kill her and not care. In his eyes, she was meant to be a monster, not a goddess.  
Anger caused tears to glaze her eyes as they narrowed towards the hunter. How could he do this? He knew how she'd react, she'd spilled out her heart to him and he knew how love had always stabbed her in the back.  
"I can't be seen in Mystic Falls, it'll be the death of me, we both know that." his gaze fell from the vampire's own, he didn't want to do this but he had to.  
"I've told you already, they won't risk getting the curse." glowering towards Vaughn as her words left her mouth.  
"The cure isn't in Mystic Falls. I have no reason to be there." he'd crossed the line and hit a nerve. Frustration and the feeling of betrayal took over, pulling her hand from his grasp with a scowl upon her features before hissing her words at him.  
"The cure!? You care about getting that cure and killing Silas more than me?" her foot stomped in the movement of a tantrum.  
"I'm getting this for you! To save you! If I leave you in a town with Silas, he will kill you. Original or not!" he spat back at her, they were both used to having rows against each other but neither of them liked it.

Rebekah turned her back on him, huffing out a harsh sigh. She wasn't going to argue for her defence, he was as stubborn as she was. She expected this to happen but didn't realise how much it'd hurt her.  
A week, they'd only known each other for a week, maybe a tad longer but it wasn't that long. Why was she feeling like this? Why was he feeling like this?  
"Rebekah..." her name slipped from his lips in a raised voice. She tried to ignore him and keep walking but the way he spoke to her; the way he said her name, it made her stomach swarm with fluttering butterflies.  
She inhaled a shaky breath before spinning around to face Galen, his lips instantly crashing against her own as his hands found themselves clasping her waist. Almost instantly her lips molded against his in a farewell kiss, her arms raising to drape over Vaughn's shoulders before moving a single hand up into his hair; her fingers combing through it roughly.  
Rebekah's eyes fluttered shut, causing a single shimmering tear to travel down her blushed cheeks.

As their lips moved perfectly insync, Rebekah's arms laced further around the hunter's broad shoulders in order to hold him close. But Galen broke away, the tip of his nose subtly gliding down the bridge of her own nose before resting his forehead down against hers. His hands dropping from her waist as her hold on him loosened and he took a step back. His expression was shadowed with guilt but he never said a word, not even 'sorry' as he securely pulled his rucksack on and walked away. She didn't bother run after him, she knew deep down it was for the best.

Galen swallowed thickly as he walked away, his pace quicker than before to make sure he had walked too far to turn around. Changing his direction to head into the town despite what he'd told Rebekah; he made his way towards a shop which was surrounded by a car park of vehicles that were ready to be sold. If he was going to go after Katherine, he needed transport.  
Rebekah watched the hunter walk away from her, hoping he'd turn around one last time but he didn't even hesitate his actions. Before she could notice him walking towards Mystic Falls town centre, she turned around and continued up the road. She had to go home and get some sleep, she didn't live in the Mikaelson mansion any more but that's the place she went to. She needed to tell Klaus about what had happened. She needed his help to get the cure but she wasn't entirely sure if to get it for herself; which would have been an invitation for the people in Mystic Falls to kill her or to give it to Vaughn; for it's originally planned use.

* * *

Rebekah's hand reached out to grip the doors handle, opening the door before entering the house.  
"Nik?" her hushed voice echoed around the house. Silently closing the door behind her before walking down the hall way. Slipping her arms out her coat as the made her way towards the front room to find Klaus admiring a painted canvas while holding a paintbrush in his hand.  
"Ah, Rebekah, love. Decided to come home, have you?" his face now possessed his oh so famous smile of victory. She forced a sarcastic smile to appear on her features as she stalked towards him.  
"I didn't get it, Niklaus. That doppelganger bitch got there first." her smile faded and a scowl took it's place.  
"Which one?" the hybrid placed his brush beside the canvas before turning to face his younger sister, his scowl matching her own.  
"Katherine Pierce." a defeated sigh passed Rebekah's lips as she walked across the room, her coat draped over her forearm. "I need you to help me find her before someone else does." by someone else she meant the Salvatore brothers but she knew that Galen would also be searching for Katherine along with the cure. Maybe she'd see him? No, she couldn't think like that. She had to get the cure for herself and no one else.

"Here you go, sir." the man who wore a politician smile on his face he handed Vaughn a set of newly cut keys.  
"Thanks a lot." the hunter forced a smile of gratitude before turning away and heading towards the car.  
"Have you had everything explained to you?" the man rushed after Vaughn as he spoke.  
"No but I don't need your help. Thank you very much, though." he wasn't in the mood for talking or being nice. He wanted to get away and distract himself.  
"Oh, but this car has some alterations to the others, sir." Vaughn ignored the man as he clicked the button to unlock the car before pulling open the door of a car which had it's roof retracted; sliding into the drivers seat then slotting the keys into the ignition in order to start the car and get away.


	2. Chapter 2

The tip of Rebekah's tongue grazed across her lower lip as the blood bag she held lowered to the table. Turning her head as the dark veins faded and the piercing fangs retracted in order to face her brother, Klaus.  
"How long is this journey going to be? I'm not sure how long I can last in a car, stuck with you." the look of sarcasm flashed across her features as she spoke, of course she could spend hours on end with him, he'd drafted her around for years against her will.  
"Hurry up and finish that, sweetheart." Klaus scoffed silently and made his way for the door. "We'll be going to New Orleans. That's where Katherine was last seen." he stated while opening the front door. Rebekah stood and tossed the drained blood bag towards the bin before following the alpha's lead.

The blonde grabbed her coat and pulled it from the hook as she made her way out of the house, pulling the door shut so Klaus could lock it. During the time that Klaus pulled the set of keys from his pocket and slipped the chosen one into the lock before turning it, Rebekah had already slipped her arms into her coat sleeves before shrugging it onto her shoulders by the time she'd reached the car.

"Running a away since you failed to get the cure?" the voice of the younger Salvatore echoed across the garden.  
Klaus' head instantly turned towards Stefan while making his way towards the car. He hadn't forgiven Stefan or any other vampire in this town for the death of his brother, despite only one being involved.  
"Go back home, Stefan. Your assistance isn't needed." Klaus demanded with a frown.  
"How can you be so sure? You're not the only one tracking Katherine." rolling his eyes at Nik's hostility.  
"Stefan, he said leave." Rebekah's snappy tone intervened. " The cure isn't for Elena, it never was and never will be." her cold eyes narrowed, she had hoped Jeremy's death would have sent Elena off the rails. Both her and Nik pulled open a door on each side of the vehicle.  
"I don't want it for Elena... She doesn't want it. But you do and I'll help." Stefan was over how Rebekah had snapped his neck, he understood why she did.  
Rebekah blew off his offer and climbed into the car's passenger seat, pulling the door closed but Klaus stood there, his eyes narrowed upon his last Conrad.  
"We know where she is. We don't need your help." Klaus informed before getting into the car, but before he could close the door, Stefan was already stood in the way.  
"As soon as she sees you, she's going to run. She trusts me, so you /need me." and before they knew it, Stefan had pulled open the backdoor of the car and had settled down in one of the seats.

* * *

The pads of the hunter's fingers drummed relentlessly against the steering wheel of the car before he turned onto the road which would lead him straight to the New Orleans. His eyelids were falling shut as his body tried to fall into an unconscious state, but he a wouldn't allow it. He simply shook his head and kept his eyes fixed on the road as he drove, soon noticing a small drink trailer at the side of the road. That meant tea; which meant caffeine; which meant it was easier to stay awake.  
Flicking down the indicator, Galen drove to the side of the road before pulling up meters away from the portable café, thereafter, he pushed the car door open in order to exit the vehicle.  
Vaughn slipped his hand into his pocket to remove a wallet, soon opening it to check it's contents as he walked across the stone dashed ground.  
"Hello." a man's voice spoke out from the trailer, causing Vaughn to look up.  
"Hey... Can I get a cup of tea; two sugars?" he arched a brow, placing the amount of money which the board behind the man said tea costed.  
"Of course, give me a moment." the man took the money and went to work.

While the man did so, the hunter wandered away to busy himself for the minutes he had to wait, pulling his phone from his pocket in order to check the time.  
"Stupid car..." a female muttered in anger before crashing her foot against her cars wheel. When Galen heard the frustrated voice, his head lifted up from looking at the phone and turned, spying a woman with sandy hair cursing a black car; he laughed lightly at the sight.  
"Car troubles?" he called over, slipping his phone back into his pocket before using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. The woman's head turned; revealing her pretty features before nodding.  
"My engine is bust." her lower lip jutted out into a pout.  
"Completely?" his hand dropped and he made his way towards her.  
"Yeah..." her head bobbed into a nod and he noticed the smoke.  
"Where were you heading?" he came to a halt beside her, his cobalt gaze flickering towards her.  
"New Orleans." he nodded once.  
"I can take you there? I'm on my way there right now." his head turned and nodded towards his car.  
"Hmm... You're not a murderer are you?" a smile formed on her features as she giggled quietly.  
"No, no I'm not." he lied, chuckling inaudibly.  
"Well, I'm sure I can accept your kind offer." her shoulders rolled into a small shrug as she opened the car boot.

_She was a hunter. _

_Just like him._

Galen's eyes scanned over the set of stakes which were poorly hidden in the car.  
"Sir, your drink!" turning his head, Galen noticed the man in the trailer calling over to him.  
"I'll meet you by the car, I have to go get something,-" he paused, what was her name? Because he didn't know it.  
"Abbie." she nodded, not looking up from her bags as she hid the stakes.  
"Abbie... Alright. The name is Vaughn by the way." he preferred his last name over his first.  
Vaughn left Abbie to gather her things and wandered over to the trailer, collecting his drink with a smile of gratitude.  
"Thanks."  
"Enjoy your trip." the man flashed him a smile and Vaughn headed for his car.  
He raised the Styrofoam cup to his mouth, blowing cool air over the drinks surface as he walked towards his car. His spare arm extended to take hold of the door handle when he reached the said location, climbing into the drivers seat to soon be accompanied by the female hunter.  
"Ready to go?" he questioned as he placed his drink in the cup holder.  
"Yes." Abbie placed her bags in the back of the car before her dainty fingers gripped the top of the car door, hopping over and onto the passenger seat.  
Once she'd settled in her seat and fastened her belt, Vaughn turned the ignition keys to start up the car before making his way for the road.


End file.
